1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid seals and more particularly to circumferential shaft seals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid seals incorporating one or more sealing rings to provide a collar sealably enclosing a rotating shaft journaled in a housing are well known. One problem associated with the design of such seals is that expensive machinery and lapping are required to effectively seal off the leakage paths through the seals. Another disadvantage of prior art designs is the inability of the seal rings in the seals to respond adequately to shaft runout so that the useful shaft speed is severely limited.